


What They See

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Dr Stone Writing (Side Suzu) [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Also Prompt 28: Beaten, Angst, But I mean honestly both chapters fit both prompts, Chapter One is Prompt 25 and Chapter Two is Prompt 28, I like beating him up, More Whumptober, Mostly focused on Senkuu, Mostly just Senkuu getting beaten up, Multi, Prompt 25: Humiliation, Sadistic!Tsukasa, Whump, but there are hints of Yusentai in there, this is a legitimate AU that a friend and I made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: Senkuu is captured by Tsukasa's empire well before any attempt on the Cave of Miracles has been made.





	1. What They See

The sole of a boot, the closest thing that this world has to a boot, makes sharp, intentional contact with his temple, and he crashes backwards.

There's nothing there to catch him, not that he was expecting that there would be. He lets out enough of a cry for it to register in his own lungs before his back slams into the ground and he sucks his breath in.

The first sound to reach his ears is laughter.

He isn't surprised by that either, in fact, he would say that he had been expecting it. Yet, even still, he has to find it surprising that there are even people who _would_ laugh at such a thing. Who _would_ laugh at the sight of him.

"This is the guy? Really?" Someone jeers, and he grits his teeth. "This is the guy who Tsukasa was so panicky over?" A chorus of laughter erupts and he shifts, struggling to get his arms back underneath him and some kind of defiant look back into his eyes. "Oh, is skinny boy getting confident?" The same voice sneers, and another harsh _kick_ slams right into his side.

He's sure he heard a crack that time.

_These guys are way too fucking strong. It's like they're all using cheat codes._

He gasps for air.

_Or maybe I'm just way too fucking weak._

"Awww, your precious science can't save you, little boy?" Another voice jeers, much closer to his face than the other one, and his first instinct is to jerk himself backwards and away. He would lash out, go for a hit, maybe haul himself to his feet, maybe make a run for it.

But he knows better at this point.

Even left in the open, unrestrained, essentially begging for an escape attempt, Senkuu knows that there's no slipping past the mob that's formed around him. Not when their sole focus is on him. Not when they're laughing, jeering, sneering, _making fun of_, him.

"Where's your precious sceince now, huh baby?" There's a hand on his head, dragging him back into a sitting position. Just for a moment. The hand leaves just as soon as he's sitting once again, and he takes the opportunity to suck in a deep, shaky, _harsh_ breath. "Huh? Got anything to say for yourself?"

He doesn't say anything.

There really isn't anything to say.

A foot comes down on his chest, and he struggles against the cry, _whimper_, that wants to explode from his lips.

More laughter. Vicious, sickening, violent, _disgusting_ laughter.

One hand comes up. He knows that he isn't strong enough, he knows that it won't work, and he knows that the best he can hope for is some kind of pity, mercy, anything.

And he knows that it's unlikely that he'll get any of those things. Even with the nameless, faceless, _disgusting_, creatures before him, he knows he doesn't really stand any kind of chance here.

Not that it matters.

_If I'm going to suffer, might as well go down with a fucking fight._

His hand closes around the ankle. Fingers tensing, tightening, _pulling._

If nothing else, the action seems to bring the jeering laughter to a halt for long enough for him to listen to the continued gathering of more and more sets of feet. He catches faces that he's never seen before, clothing that's almost vibrant and eyes that carry a whole rainbow of emotions in them.

There are a few sets of eyes that Senkuu thinks he recognizes.

Admittedly, even as the weight of the foot on his chest seems to lessen, even as he gives himself a moment, just one, to scan what he can see of the crowd, he doesn't have long to look. Admittedly, Senkuu can only hope that those eyes don't belong to those he thinks they do.

Senkuu can only hope that they aren't here.

Senkuu is worried about what they might do, if they are.

But the feeling of that foot, almost unfairly heavy, _slamming_ itself back into his chest is enough to fully draw himself out of his thoughts. He sucks in a harsh gasp, eyes slamming closed, and this time he's _sure_ that he hears the characteristic _crunch_ of bones snapping.

"FUCK!" He can't help the scream that wrenches itself from his lungs, hands struggling, _fighting_ to pull at the foot of the no-name on top of him.

He doesn't even know who this man is, he can't even be half the strength of Tsukasa, or even _Hyouga_, and yet Senkuu's _fight_, his _strain_, doesn't even put a _dent_ in the man's strength.

The crowd erupts back into a chorus of laughter, jeering, but there are two pairs of eyes that Senkuu _just_ manages to catch that are absolutely _not_ laughing.

_Don't be them, don't be them, don't be them–_

"Oh, is little baby trying to fight back?"

_I don't want them here. I don't want them here._

"Well?"

_I don't want them to see this–_

"Ishigami Senkuu."

He presses his eyes closed, and he can feel the foot finally lifting from his chest. He can hear more footsteps, more people stepping forward, and he can't help the harsh breath of _fear_ that comes from his lungs.

"_Where is your science now, huh?_"


	2. Too Close

"That is enough."

By the time a voice familar enough for Senkuu to bother opening his eyes for it comes to his ears, Senkuu was sure that it wasn't going to come to an end anytime soon.

He has long since given up on any kind of dignity in this, as more kicks pelted his torso, rocks were thrown at his shivering form, hands pulled at the tanned leather across his torso. He can't be sure what their goal there was, exactly, though he has some idea when he truly tries to think about it.

He curls in on himself about 30 minutes in.

Lying on his side, curled as tight into a ball as he can, Senkuu is at least grateful that he no longer has to search the crowd for those familiar eyes that he kept seeing. He no longer has to look those who take such glee in his grimaces in the eyes.

But now, he isn't exactly sure how long he's been here. He isn't sure how long it's been since the very voice that fills his ears right now announced, with tight grip on Senkuu's upper arm, that _this_ was the man they had been fighting.

"_This is the_ **_famous_** _Ishigami Senkuu._"

And dropped him on the ground.

"_Have your fun._"

_Guess time for their fun is over._

And he can't help but breathe a deep sigh of relief.

He doesn't think he ever has been, or ever will be again, relieved that Tsukasa has such tight hold over those who follow him.

He closes his eyes, he drowns out the sounds of soft chatter, continued laughing, soft jeering.

"Now, Senkuu." Tsukasa practically coos, and he can hear the man taking a step closer. He really has no other choice than to open his eyes and look right up at the one who he knows currently holds his very life in his hands. The man who has ended him once before, and could very well do it again.

He avoids looking for those familiar eyes.

"Senkuu." Tsukasa leans down, and Senkuu sucks in a deep breath.

_Too close. Too close. Too close–_

There's a smile across the former wrestler's lips.

"_Are you finished with your foolish resistance?_"

He takes a deep breath.

"Things could be so much easier, Senkuu. For you, for those you call friends, for the village that you adore so much." The other's voice is far too smooth for Senkuu's comfort. He feels a hand, much too big, much too _familiar_, for comfort, come to rest on his cheek. He hisses, tenses, pulls away.

"_Don't touch me._" He snarls through grit teeth.

He blinks, and a _violent_ kick lands _right_ in his stomach.

He chokes.

Blood sprays from his lips.

"Senkuu."

He can hear the laughter starting up again. Sneering, jeering, he hates that those are the only words that repeatedly make their way into his mind. But there really aren't any other words he can think of to describe it.

"Senkuu." Tsukasa's voice is about the level of a low rumble, and he chokes back what he _thinks_ is the beginning of tears. "How about we try again, hm?"

* * *

He really didn't expect _Tsukasa_ to be the one to do something like this.

Perhaps it's because of his unwillingness to give in, perhaps it's because of the repetitive nature of shout, kick, shout, kick, shout, _kick, shout, kick,_ **_shout, kick, shout kick–_**

By the time he feels the hand in his hair once again, by the time his eyes are half open and he's sure his sense of touch has dulled, he really thinks there isn't a single rib in his chest that's still in one piece. He's sure that Tsukasa, as brutal as every hit might have been, was holding back more than he wasn't.

_He did kill a lion in one hit, after all._

_If he really wanted me dead from that, I'd be dead._

Tsukasa's hand is tight, strong – not that Senkuu thought it was any different – and yet Senkuu knows that Tsukasa is holding back. He knows that, if this man wanted it, his skull would be cracked.

And, somehow, he thinks that those around him would still be laughing.

"Senkuu." Tsukasa's voice is still calm, somehow, after what he thinks must be _hours_ of this, somehow he's the only one who just wants it to be _over._ "I suppose I can give you one more chance."

_They must be in the crowd right?_

_God, I hope they're not._

He squeezes his eyes closed.

_I hope they're not watching._

_Don't be there, don't be there–_

"I'm certain you're in far too much pain to speak, yes?" He feels himself being pulled up, and he can't help the harsh inhale and the momentary urge to struggle in some attempt to escape a grip that can only get tighter. "It's alright, Senkuu." And suddenly, even with the tight grip on his hair, even the feeling of being _hauled_ up by nothing but his _hair_ –

_I should really cut my damn hair, huh?_

– Tsukasa feels so much more gentle.

"All you have to do is nod, hm? Do you think you can do that, Senkuu?"

He jerks his head up and down. It's harsh, sudden, and he knows it draws another hiss from his lungs, but really, at this point, he's used to the laughter. He's used to the jeering and sneering and the tightness in his gut that comes with _hoping beyond hope_ that there are no familiar eyes in that crowd.

"Good." There's a smile on the hulking man's voice –

_Now that I think about it, he really is like The Hulk, huh?_

_Now we just gotta paint him green and get him some purple pants._

_Maybe Gen'd be willing to donate his cloak to make some pants out of._

_How do we make green paint again?_

_Whatever._

"So, Senkuu." Tsukasa's voice is closer. "Now, here, let me ask you one last time."

He forces his eyes open enough for his crimson irises to meet Tsukasa's brown.

_Huh. He's got really pretty eyes._

He has to take a second to wonder why he's only noticing something like that now. Perhaps its his mind's way of distracting from the pain, perhaps its his way of taking focus away from the crowd, to avoid looking for familiar eyes that he _hopes beyond hope aren't there._

"Will you swear off science?"

His mouth twists into a tight smirk. The best he can pull off.

"One... thing..." The words are barely above a whisper. "...can't... do..."

He's dropped.

He sucks in a harsh breath, lets out a strangled cry, and _there's just more damn laughter._

There's another _kick._ And he _screams_. It hurts to scream, it hurts him and he's _sure_ that he can hear someone gasping from the crowd.

Maybe it's his imagination.

_Maybe it's them._

He hopes that he's wrong.

"Senkuu." He sucks in a long, harsh breath.

_Still going, I guess._

This time the hand is on his arm as he's yanked into the air. He thinks, if his sense of touch isn't failing him, his arm might be broken too. At the very least, there's something dislocated, maybe broken.

"_Give me that answer again._" And any gentleness is gone. Immediately, and Senkuu has to wonder exactly where this side of Tsukasa's voice has been hiding all this time. "_I dare you._"


End file.
